Tears of a Jinx
by Robert Teague
Summary: 4th in the KP/Jinx crossover. Returning to Middleton from her home dimension, Jinx finds she has to fight for the sanity, and life, of her best friend Tara.
1. Chapter 1

Tears of a Jinx

by Robert Teague

This story is intended for the entertainment of Kim Possible fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Author's Note

This story has been incredibly hard for me to write, but I think it important for my own mental well-being, as well as another chance to entertain readers. Almost every chapter has been through multiple revisions as my mood (governed by me, clinical depression, and the pills my doctor has me on) changed.

It's also a transition piece; setting up for later events, so there won't be a lot of action. But angst? More than plenty.  
If you consider this to be one of my poorer efforts, please forgive me; it's something I had to get off my chest.

Chapter 1

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and the newly-returned member of Team Possible, Jennifer (Jinx) Wheeler, sank gratefully into the comfortable seats of First Class on a special South American Airlines flight that would take them directly back to Middleton.

They had spent several days in a small South American country, helping rout out the remaining rebels once the leader was captured. The corrupt prison officials who had allowed the leader's escape had been identified and arrested. The legitimate President was restored to office, and things had quieted down.

The four of them slept most of the way across the Atlantic to Colorado, and woke up at the feel of final approach to Middleton International.

They were greeted at the terminal by their parents, and whisked home. It was 2 AM by the time they sank into their respective beds, and they slept late the next day.

Wade had set up an appointment with Dr. Director at Global Justice for the next morning, but the afternoon before would be spent on a welcome home party for Jenny.

The Possibles, Stoppables, Wade, Monique, Josh, and Felix attended, all bringing 'welcome home' presents for her. Snacks and soft drinks were provided, and a nice time was had as Jenny re-acquainted herself with what she now considered her family.

Jenny was by the punch bowl, refilling her glass, when she looked at Kim and asked, "Where's Tara?" She didn't notice the glances exchanged between several people.

Jenny considered Kim and Ron to be more than her friends and partners; she thought of them as her siblings. Tara Matthews was her best friend, and she was missing the blue-eyed blonde girl.

"We told her about the party, but she couldn't make it," explained Mrs. Possible. It wasn't a lie, but she had left out the actual situation.

"Oh, too bad, I was really looking forward to seeing her," said Jenny. "Guess I'll go by her house tomorrow."

Behind her, Kim and Ron winced. There was bad news there, but nobody could bear to spoil the party for Jenny.

"Ah, can't... Dr. Director, tomorrow," said Ron.

"Oh, yeah, that's right... I guess I'll see her soon enough," replied Jenny.

Finally everyone sat down for Jenny to tell them of her time in her home dimension. Jenny sat down on the couch, and everyone gathered around her. Jim and Tim sat on either side of her, Kim and Ron together by them, and Rufus on the coffee table, snarfing some cheese. The others sat down to hear about what had happened.

"I guess you saw through the portal that I was arrested right after getting there," Jenny began.

"Yeah," said Ron, "Kim wanted to follow. But who was that in the blue cloak? He stared at all of us, then went away before the portal closed."

"That was Raven, another of the Titans. I've mentioned her before," answered Jenny.

"Kinda creepy," said Jim.

"We thought," added Tim.

"She can be," agreed Jenny. "Anyway, I was immediately processed and taken back to the prison. They put me in solitary,  
and one guard said he had heard I was going to spend the next several years in that room."

There were murmurs around the room. Jim and Tim each took one of Jenny's hands and squeezed it, while Kim reached over and put her arm around the pink-haired girl's shoulder.

"After a couple of weeks (though it seemed a lot longer), I was released into Starfire's custody while they reviewed the material you sent back with her." Jenny grinned. "I wish I had known you were going to do that. I would have been a lot less worried about what would happen."

"I stayed at Titan's Tower with her, and even went on a couple of missions with them. I couldn't go shopping, so I wore my GJ uniform instead.

We came up against my old teammates, the HIVE Five, and I got a chance to give Gizmo an earful about using that wormhole thing to get me out of prison." Jenny's grin got wider. "He was scared to death about what I would do for revenge, so instead I kissed him on the cheek, and thanked him for the best thing that ever happened to me."

Everybody laughed except Rufus, who paused between bites of cheese to look around, then went back to more important business.

"So what happened?" asked Josh.

Jenny shrugged. "He fainted."

The room exploded with laughter that took several minutes to die down.

"Anyway, I finally went before the judge. After reading your statements," she looked at Kim and Ron, "The charge of escape was dropped. He told me he was impressed with the way I had turned my life around. He asked me what I would do if freed, and I told him I would come back here, for good. He changed my sentence to "time served", and released me to the Titans.

So I packed the few things I wanted to bring with me, said my goodbyes to the Titans and Kid Flash, and came back in time to help with that last mission."

"And we're very happy to have you home, Jenny," said Mr. Possible.

Jenny grinned. "Starfire sends her greetings, and says she hopes to see you again someday."

"She was sweet. I hope so too," said Mrs. Possible.

"Anyway," said Jenny, standing up, "I have some things for some of you." She ran upstairs to her room, and came back a minute later with a medium-sized suitcase. She sat down and pulled it in front of her. Mrs. Stoppable moved the coffee table out of the way, disturbing Rufus, who chattered at her with an annoyed air.

Opening it, she reached in and grabbed something. "Monique..." she said, and the dark-skinned girl stepped closer.

"Here ya go," said Jenny, handing her a six-inch thick stack of magazines. "The latest issues of every fashion magazine I could find."

"Oh, wow!" said Monique, "I can't believe you did that! I thought you knew I was just joking!" She started looking at covers.

Jenny chuckled. "It's the least you deserve from me. Besides, I promised I would."

"Dad..." she reached into the suitcase and brought out a book and handed it to Mr. Possible. He stared wide-eyed at it. On the cover was the title: "Fundamentals of Faster-Than-Light Travel". He sat down heavily, and continued to stare at the book. He was speechless.

"That's from Starfire," Jenny explained, "She remembered you asking her about how it was done. And mom, this is from her too." She handed Mrs. Possible a thick envelope. "It's a complete medical workup on her. She said she hopes one day you'll find Tamaran does exist here, and you'll be ready for it."

She turned to Ron and Kim. "Guys... I didn't know what to bring you, except me, so I settled for autographed pictures of both the Teen Titans and the HIVE Five." She handed each of them two 8x10 glossies each.

"Wow," said Tim, looking at the photos.

"Real superheroes," said Jim.

"And villains!" added Tim.

Jenny named each person in both photos, and explained their powers.

"That is SO COOL!" the twins said in unison, "Let's go build a Cyborg!" And they ran from the room, leaving the rest of the party in an uncomfortable silence.

Soon, however, things were in full swing again. Jenny got some "Welcome Home" presents, to her surprise, and things finally broke up late in the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The blue Ford Focus arrived at the gate of Global Justice's Middleton facility at eight sharp the next morning. Finding a parking place, Jenny, Rufus, Kim and Ron got out and headed for the door.

Some ten minutes later they were seated in Dr. Director's office.

"It's good to have you back, Agent Jinx," said Dr. Director, "You've been missed."

"Thank you, ma'am, it's good to be home," said Jenny, grinning.

"Wade sent the transcription of what happened while you were in the other dimension, and that will do for a report. I'm glad things went so easily for you.

Helping out with that coup in South America is appreciated as well." Dr. Director looked at her notes.

"She saved our lives two minutes after she got there," said Kim.

Jenny grinned. "You're welcome!"

"That was good timing," said Dr. Director. She gave a small smile, "I guess your luck isn't all bad."

"Not when it comes to people I care about," was the response.

"Speaking of which, our scientists have set up some tests for your bad luck powers. I want you to go there first, then to the training room," said the one-eyed head of GJ.

"Sounds good to me," said Jenny, "I can use the practice, and get in better sync with Kim and Ron."

"Very well, then, dismissed," said Dr. Director, and turned to her paperwork.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus exited first, and Jenny waited till they were outside the door. She turned and gave Dr. Director a hard hug. "Thank you for having faith in me. And you were right, acting like the GJ agent I am was the best thing to do."

She let go and vanished through the door. Dr. Director had been surprised, but pleased. She smiled to herself as she tackled the next thing on her agenda.

kpkpkp

They went with Jenny to a laboratory where an experiment to learn about her power had been set up. It was a 12-inch plastic pipe open at both ends covered with every kind of sensor imaginable. At the far end a block of steel had been set up to absorb the hex bolts. All she had to do was send a hex down the pipe, and readings would be taken.

The scientists interviewed her first, to better understand her abilities.

"Before I learned to control it, my bad luck would randomly affect people and things around me. That was one good thing I got out of attending HIVE Academy," she said.

"As I understand it, your power affects local probability?" asked one scientist.

"Right. That's what I was told, anyway," said Jenny.

"...at the quantum level?" muttered another scientist, writing a note.

"If I have time, I decide what effect I want the bolt to have before I send it," she told them, "But there's still a random factor involved causing it to do something different that I just can't get past."

"How often does this occur?" asked one young man.

"Not really sure, but often enough to be annoying," said the pink-haired girl.

Jenny walked to the end of the pipe, and the scientists made sure the equipment was working. At the go signal, she sent a single small hex down the pipe. As the boomerang-shaped bundle of magic traveled, readings were taken. It struck the block of steel, and made a small rust spot on it.

The chief scientist looked up. "Nothing, except the visual," he said, "Let's recalibrate and try again."  
After a minute of activity, he nodded at Jenny.

She sent a second bolt down the pipe, just a bit stronger than the first. When it struck the block, the rust spot grew a bit.

"Still nothing, except the camera," said the chief, a bit frustrated. He looked to a young woman standing by.

"Send a test signal," he ordered.

Jenny moved out of the way as the woman went to the end of the pipe. She pulled out a laser pointer, and sent the beam toward the steel.

"We've got readings," said another scientist, "It activated everything it should have, and the readings match earlier tests. Whatever the problem is, it's not the equipment."

"Try again, agent," said the chief scientist.

Jinx sent a third, slightly stronger hex down the pipe, producing a bigger patch of rust on the steel, but none of the sensors reacted in the slightest, except the camera.

"Well, I'd have to guess it's either bad luck, or magic radiation frequencies are outside the electromagnetic spectrum," said the chief, "Except for the pink visual cue."

"Pink..." said the female scientist. "You know, pink is not a color in the spectrum, so it doesn't have any frequency. It's an illusion caused in the brain by trying to see two colors at opposite ends of the spectrum at the same time. That can be a clue."

"Good idea!" said the chief, "Can you make any other colors?"

Jinx shook her head. "It's the only one my power has."

"Well, do you know any other magic colors?" asked the woman.

"Only Raven's, and it's black," she answered.

"Um, my Mystical Monkey Power glows blue," Ron added.

All the scientists looked at each other and sighed. "Thank you, Agent Jinx, Agent Stoppable; We'll be in touch."

Jenny grinned. "Good luck with that research!"

And she, Kim, Ron, and Rufus turned and left the room.

kpkpkp

In the training room the obstacle course had been deployed, but in a different configuration.

Kim ran it through in good time, though not a record. She was also tagged a time or two.

Ron was slower, but the acrobatic skills of his Monkey Power allowed him to avoid injury.

Jenny made good time, and avoided injury, but her time was still slower than Kim's. That was a barrier she had never been able to break without using her powers.

As they looked at the test results, Jenny frowned and said to Kim, "I've never been able to beat your time on this course. But that sets a goal for me; one day I will."

"And when you do, you'll be setting a goal for me!" Kim replied with a smile.

kpkpkp

"This test is for you only, Agent Jinx," said the head of Testing and Training, "We've finished building a "villain lair" that is configurable, and you get the honor of the first round."

Jenny gave her trademark grin. "Bring it on!"

As they took a golf cart to the starting point, Director Mack said, "The scenario is this. Villain X has finished a doomsday weapon, and is threatening the world with it. Agents Possible and Stoppable are on another case, so you're on your own."

He frowned and looked at something on his clipboard. "Agent Rufus is available, if you want him with you."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, blinked and yawned, and went back inside. A soft snore could be heard a moment later.

"Well, maybe not..." said Director Mack. "Anyway, you'll need to locate the lair, infiltrate it, and stop the bad guy. When we drop you off, it will be two hours to deadline."

A few minutes later, Agent Jinx checked her equipment. Utility belt, grappling gun, check. She borrowed a hair tie from Kim, and put her pink locks in a ponytail. She reflected that it has been several years now since she had put her hair up in what had been her trademark 'horns'. She didn't really miss it, considering it to be a leftover from her evil days.

Finally she pronounced herself ready.

"If you need to end the exercise, yell 'Alpha Centauri'," added the Director.

"Alpha Centauri. Got it. That's a star, isn't it?" asked Jinx.

"That's right," he answered, and turned to the cart.

"Good luck," said Ron, and Kim agreed. Rufus never woke up.

The ex-thief from another universe watched as her partners in crime fighting rode away in the golf cart that had brought them, and waved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pulling out the Jennunicator, Jinx called Wade.

"Hi, Jinx, what's up?" asked the genius.

She glared at the young super genius. "Was that a shot?"

"Uh... no?" he asked, confused.

"Never mind. I'm in the area of the lair, would you please see if you can find it?" she asked.

"On it," he replied, fingers flying over the keyboard. "Mmmm... got a strong infrared signature near you. Go west about a mile."

"Okay, thanks, I'll call you later," she replied, and signed off.

Moving with stealth slowed her down, and it was about twenty minutes later when she found what she was looking for.

Jinx peered through some bushes at the entrance to the lair. Two guards dressed in camos with automatic weapons stood on either side. The door was closed, and a handprint scanner could be seen on it.

She glanced at the clock counting down to the deadline located on the Jennunicator's screen, and found she had an hour and thirty-one minutes left. Time wasn't critical yet, but was becoming a factor.

Surveying the area, there was a fifty-foot clear space between the woods and the entrance. Even with her speed and gymnastics abilities, there was no way to cross it without being spotted and shot.

As with all GJ exercises, the rule was "take it seriously". The rounds the guards had were non-lethal, but would hurt a LOT, and she would fail the exercise.

There was nothing at hand she could use to get close to the guards, or hex to take them out, short of the lair itself.  
Since she didn't want to destroy the only way in, she was forced to be more subtle.

She sat and thought a minute, and then grinned as an idea hit her. She had to go back to her HIVE training days to remember it, but there WAS a technique she could use. It had been developed jointly between her and her trainer, and she'd only used it once or twice since.

Her eyes and hands began glowing a soft pink as she watched the men. Her chance finally came when one guard said something and looked at the other. When the other guard looked over to reply, she struck.

Jinx was ambidextrous, meaning she could throw her hexes equally well with both hands. A small bolt left each hand,  
skimmed across the grass and with her usual uncanny accuracy hit the targets.

Nothing happened as she had deliberately sent the hexes without a specific effect in mind. Essentially she had "primed"  
the men for a bad luck event.

She put her hands on the ground, and sent a much more powerful hex through it in the direction of the guards. Then she sat back to watch. Again, she had launched the hex without an instruction, so she had no idea what was going to happen. The ground might open and swallow them, or they might get hit by a tall tree falling, or whatever they had for breakfast might decide to make a fast exit.

The suspense was ended when an angry buzzing started. A swarm of wasps emerged from an underground nest, and they collectively decided the men were responsible for disturbing them. Finding themselves surrounded by stinging wasps,  
the men yelled and ran, swatting and waving all the way into the woods.

Jinx wasn't too worried; there was a stream that way they could take shelter in. She got up and crossed the field to the door.

Pulling the Jennunicator she keyed it open. "Wade, I'm at the door, and it has a handprint scanner. Can you do anything?"

Wade grinned. "Is Drakken blue? I've been studying the lair, and found a wi-fi signal I can hack. Stand by." She watched as he moved over to another keyboard and entered some commands. At a beep from the computer, he turned back to her. "Okay, I inserted your handprint into the system. You're good to go in."

"Thanks Wade. As Kim says, you rock!" said Jinx. She put away the Jennunicator, took off her glove, and put her hand against the sensor plate. A moment later the door opened.

Inside she saw a window in the left side and a door just past it. Two doors were on the other side, and a closed door at the end of the corridor some thirty feet away. Putting her glove back on, she bent over and quietly passed under the window. She hexed the door's lock, causing it to jam. As she slipped down the corridor, did the same to the other doors. That would ensure she had fewer henchmen to worry about.

At the far door she opened it a crack and looked inside to discover the main floor of the lair. A large open space had a number of control consoles scattered around, manned by 'scientists'. A few men in dark red uniforms were moving about. Each had a pistol strapped to their belt.

In the center of the floor a cylindrical object stood. It was about twenty feet tall, and five feet in diameter. The top had a green-glowing bulb. At the five-foot height a platform circled it, so controls mounted on the cylinder could be reached. A burly man in a business suit stood there, keeping an eye on both the readouts and the men below.

A large red countdown clock visible on the wall read 1:06.

"Scientist A, status report," said Villain X.

"Forty-three countries have responded to our demands and surrendered," was the answer. "Nothing yet from the U.S. or China."

"Well, they have an hour. They'd better hurry," the Big Man said, and turned to the console again. Suddenly he scowled and looked at a readout. Then he turned and looked at the door where Jinx was.

"Come in, Agent, It's open," he called. The attention of everyone in the room turned to the door.

"No, thanks, I'm good here," she replied.

"It wasn't a request, Agent," Villain X said.

Something cold, hard, and round tapped Jinx on the shoulder. She looked around to find one of the guards she had hexed standing behind her holding his weapon at her head. He scowled at her with his one open eye; the other swollen shut by a wasp sting.

Jinx gave a nervous grin and said, "Eh, sorry..."

The guard gestured at the door, so she went inside, hands raised. A moment later four other guards joined the first, surrounding her with weapons.

"So, Global Justice finally gets here," said Villain X, "Well, I warned them. Scientist F, advance the time by twenty minutes and send message twenty-three."

A woman in her forties with brown hair and glasses nodded and typed some commands. The countdown clock paused and reset to 00:42.

"Nnngg..." thought Jinx, "Gonna have to do something quick."

"Take her outside and kill her. That will show Global Justice we mean business," said the head man, and turned his back to her.

"Turn around and go back out. No funny business unless you want to die that much sooner," said the red-clad guard in front of her.

Jinx charged her power, which glowed pink around her raised hands and expanded in a sudden burst of light. The sound of five triggers pulling was very loud, but nothing else happened. All the guns had jammed.

The guard leader lowered his rifle and looked at it. A second later he looked up into the grinning face of the Bad Luck Charm. "Sorry, but I have unfinished business here."

She jumped and struck, using her strength, gymnastics skills, and speed to good effect. Almost faster than the eye could follow, she landed hard blows on the men's vulnerable spots before they could recover.

Without waiting to see what happened, she jumped again, using the guard who spoke's head as a springboard to land neatly on the main control console. Throwing a hex at the controls, she jumped again, this time landing beside the head bad guy.

Behind her, the scientists manning the station got up and ran as electricity jumped from switch to switch.

Villain X threw a punch, but in a case of NATURAL bad luck, she ducked, he missed, and slammed his hand into the weapon. He yelled and grabbed his hand.

She turned to the console on the weapon and hexed it. Sparks started jumping.

A computerized female voice suddenly intruded on the melee: "Warning. Safety interlocks have failed. Weapon detonation in three minutes four seconds." The normal lights went out and red warning lights came on.

Everyone in the room stood up to run for the exit.

"I'll have to unjam the doors to the guard rooms," Jinx thought.

Just then the electricity stopped sparking, the alarm died, and the normal lights came up. Everyone relaxed, including Jinx. The guards she had taken out were helping each other up. A couple were glaring at her. Villain X was still holding his hand and groaning.

"End of exercise," said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to a door almost hidden behind some crates. It opened to admit Dr. Director, followed by a grinning Kim, Ron, and Rufus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An hour later they were sitting in the debriefing room, Dr. Director herself doing the honors.

"Well, Agent Jinx, since you inaugurated the 'Villain Lair' facility, your time is the one to beat. On your overall performance, I'd have to give you an eighty-five," she said.

Jenny scowled. "An eighty-five? What makes you say that?"

"You made one mistake. The guard who snuck up on you in the corridor. He could have shot you from the door, and you'd never have known what happened," she replied.

The Mistress of Luck thought for a moment, then sighed. "You're right. I was careless, and assumed my hex would keep them busy. I should have jammed the door behind me."

"Something to keep in mind for next time," was the answer. "Other than that one mistake, you did an excellent job foiling the villain on your own."

"What was the deal with the hexes?" asked Ron. "We saw you throw 'em at the guards, then do something to the ground."

Jenny explained what she had done, and it was agreed to be an effective technique. Dr. Director mentioned the people working on the Hex Factor Project would be very interested in the details.

Eventually the debriefing ended, and Team Possible headed for the parking lot.

Since it was a little after noon, they stopped at Bueno Nacho for lunch. Kim and Ron ordered first, and while she waited, Jenny flirted with Ned. Although his nasal voice was a bit annoying, Jenny had learned he was quite an intelligent person, and active in the "Robot Rumble". They had a 'half-promised' date for him to someday take her to see it.

As they ate, Kim asked "Have you and Ned set a date to go to the Rumble?"

"No, but it does sound like a good time. Back home, intelligent robots showed up once in a while. This guy Slade had some of the most advanced in the world," she answered.

"I bet Felix and his mom and Dr. Porter would be very interested," said Ron.

"Well, don't forget we leave for Japan in a few days. Better do it quick, or tell him it will have to be put off for a year," said Kim.

"Oops, you're right," said Jenny, snapping her fingers. To the chagrin of all four at the table, there was a brief flash of pink when she did, and they looked around quickly to see what might happen.

Above them a ceiling light burned out, and all four breathed a sigh of relief.

"I didn't mean to do that, but I guess it could have been worse..." said Jenny.

"As long as you didn't spoil my naco," said Ron, and Rufus agreed with him.

After lunch they dropped Ron and Rufus off, and went home.

As they went inside, Mrs. Possible said, "Hi, girls, there's still some lunch left."

"No thanks, Mom," said Kim, "We stopped at Bueno Nacho. I'm going to take a nap." Kim looked at her not-sister. "You said something about having plans for this afternoon. What are you going to do?"

"Go see Tara," answered Jenny, "I've missed my best friend. Too bad she couldn't make the party."

"Jenny, we... have some bad news for you. We didn't tell you yesterday because we didn't want to spoil the party, so please forgive us for that," said Mrs. Possible.

Jenny looked at her, pink cat-eyes wide. "What's wrong with Tara?"

"After you and Starfire left, she... she had a breakdown. You remember how upset she was," Kim said.

Jenny nodded.

"I guess your friendship really means a lot to her, because I've known her for years, and never saw her get that upset over anyone else she knew leaving," Kim added.

"It's been diagnosed as depression," said Mrs. Possible, "She spent several days in the psych ward at the hospital, but is back home now."

"How is she?" asked Jenny in an upset voice.

"I check on her every other day," said Mrs. Possible, "And she seems to be stable, but she's isolated herself from everyone."

"Should I go see her, then?" asked Jenny.

"Yes, you should," said Mrs. Possible, "That would probably be the best thing to do, knowing you're back would be the greatest news she could hear."

"Sorry for the bad news, Jenny," said Mr. Possible.

"Yeah, we hope you," said Jim.

"Can help her," finished Tim.

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Kim.

"I... dunno. Let me think about it," said Jenny, and turned away to her room for a shower and change of clothes.

kpkpkp

About an hour later, Kim and Jenny stood at the end of the walkway, talking.

"You're sure you don't want me to go with you?" asked Kim, concerned.

"I really appreciate it, but no. I've got my Jennunicator with me, if I need you," she added, patting her pocket.

"Okay, then, good luck," said Kim, "I really hope you can help her. She's such a sweet girl."

"Yes, she is," sighed Jenny. "Bye." She waved and walked in the direction of Tara's house.

Kim watched her as she disappeared over a rise in the sidewalk.

kpkpkp

On the way, she passed by Ron's house to find the garage door open, and Ron carrying out bundles of newspapers to the corner for recycling. As she watched, she noticed something odd. He would almost sneak in, quickly grab a bundle, and leave quickly, only slowing down once away from the garage.

She met him by the curb.

"Hi, Ron," she said.

"Hey, Jen," said Ron, wiping his brow with the back of his hand, "Coming over here? I've got some bon-diggity cr?e sodas."

"No, thanks. I'm on my way to see Tara," she answered.

Ron's face fell. "Oh. I guess they told you, then."

"Yeah, but I'm having a problem getting my mind around it. I hope I can understand when I see her," said Jenny.

"Me too," said Ron, then rubbed the back of his head like he did when he was nervous. "I hope you're not too mad that we didn't tell you right away."

"No, not really," answered Jenny, "I understand your reasoning. And besides, it was too late to go there yesterday."

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Jenny said, "Like some help with those papers?"

"Sure!" said Ron, and turned back toward the garage. Jenny followed.

At the garage door Ron stopped, and Jenny could see the scared expression appear on his face.

"What's the problem? Think something's going to attack you?" she asked, smirking.

"It might," said Ron, in a serious tone.

"What might?" asked Jenny confused and a bit concerned.

"Okay, I'll show you. Just don't make eye contact with it," he cautioned, and pointed toward the back of the garage.

Jenny looked. There were shelves along the back wall, filled with the typical junk you'd find in a garage, but nothing looked ready to leap at her. "What am I looking for?"

"That. Third shelf, on the far right," answered Ron.

"Third shelf, far right..." Jenny thought, looking. But all she could see was a statue of some kind, half hidden in shadow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. She knew Ron had some weird phobias, and had a feeling this was another of them.

"The garden gnome! There!" he pointed.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, an incredulous look on her face.

"No! It's been after me for years, now. Don't make eye contact! It will suck out your soul, or something!" he said.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother." She grabbed a bundle of papers, and headed back to the corner. Ron followed suit.

When the last bundle was moved, Jenny made sure Ron didn't see her toss a small hex at the gnome.

"I'd better be getting on to Tara's. I'll see you later," she said and headed off.

"Okay, thanks for the help," said Ron. He hit the button to close the garage door. "Didn't get me this time, either!" he said in the gnome's direction. There was no reply.

When the door closed completely, Ron heard a muffled sound like glass breaking. He raised the door to discover the gnome had fallen off the shelf and broken into small pieces.

"All right! Some good luck at last! Booyah!" he said in a loud voice, and went to get a broom and dustpan.

Jenny heard the exclamation, but didn't turn. She just smiled and went on her way.

A few minutes later she stood at the foot of the walkway to Tara's house. For some reason she was having a very bad feeling, and actually feeling a bit afraid. For her, that was WAY weird. She stood in thought for a minute, then pulled out the Jennunicator.

Keying the proper button she got Kim almost immediately. "Sorry to bother you."

"It's okay, I hadn't laid down yet. What's up?" asked Kim.

"I've changed my mind. Would you come over and be with me?" asked Jenny.

"Be there in five minutes," answered Kim, and the picture went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As she waited for Kim to arrive, Jenny became increasingly worried. What if Tara's mom blamed her for what happened, and refused to let her see her friend? What would... what COULD she do then? For now, she'd just have to play it by ear.

With Kim by her side she knocked, and within seconds the door was opened by Mrs. Matthews.

Jenny could see where Tara had gotten her looks. Her mom was blonde, blue-eyed and shapely, wearing small glasses and a Middleton Parcel Service uniform.

"JENNY! Thank God!" Mrs. Matthews exclaimed, and pulled Jenny inside, Kim following. Then she hugged her fiercely.

This was weird. She had always been nice to Jenny, even though she had been clearly put out by her appearance at first. But Tara's mom hugging her was unprecedented. She awkwardly returned the hug.

"When Anne Possible called and said you were on the way, I could hardly believe it! I am so glad you're back!" said the older woman. She led the pair into the living room, and they sat down.

"Oh, can I get you two something to drink?" asked Mrs. Matthews.

"No, thank you," said Kim. She was uncomfortable, but trying not to show it.

"No, thanks, I'm good," said Jenny, "Mrs. Matthews, what happened to Tara? I was told she had a breakdown, and had been in the hospital, but not much else."

Mrs. Matthews sighed and hung her head. "It happened because you left with that girl."

"What? Are you serious?" asked Jenny, incredulous.

"Very. Your friendship means a lot to her, and having you taken out of her life like that was too much for her," was the answer.

"Well, I missed her too, and everybody else, but I didn't break down like that," said Jenny. "And I did go with Starfire voluntarily."

"I know, and I agree with what you did. Deep down, Tara does too. She's told me as much," said Mrs. Matthews.

"She was really upset when we said goodbye, but I never imagined..." said Jenny, thoughtfully. She looked up. "Why was she in the hospital?"

"When she came home she was crying, and didn't stop. I left her alone for a day, then tried to talk to her," Mrs. Matthews paused, shuddering at the memory, "But she... wasn't... rational. The more I tried to calm her down and reassure her, the worse she got. It scared me, so I called Anne. They took her to the hospital for tests and to see some specialists.

She was diagnosed with depression and anxiety. It was so acute she was under sedation for a few days. She stayed there for over a week. She's on several pills for it now, but I have to make her take them. She's lost interest in everything."

Jenny sat with tears for her friend running down her cheeks. "And it's my fault. My bad luck got someone it should never have touched."

"You would think it would be easy for me to agree with that. But I don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself," was the answer.

"That's right," agreed Kim, putting her hand on Jenny's shoulder for a moment.

Jenny looked at Mrs. Matthews to see her leaning forward with an earnest expression. "You did the right thing for yourself. How Tara reacted is not your fault."

Jenny shook her head. "But I still don't get WHY."

"From what the psychologists said, it was a combination of things. When that girl came to take you back, and you left with her, it devastated Tara. Her closest friend taken away where she wouldn't see you for years," Mrs. Matthews leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes. "The circumstances of it also triggered a phobia we didn't know she had. The idea of you in prison, your every action closely watched, living under strict rules, is so scary to her, it almost paralyses her."

"It wasn't THAT bad," said Jenny, "And I was in prison for two years before I came here."

"Jennifer, it isn't an exaggeration to say she loves you. You were everything she ever wanted in a best friend, and suddenly you were ripped out of her life. The unfairness of it, knowing what a good person you are, and her inability to do anything about it have torn her to pieces," said Mrs. Matthews. "It was made worse because she had no way of keeping in touch with you, or even knowing how you were doing."

"I wasn't taken back there by force," Jenny answered.

"She knows that. She even knows her reaction is irrational. But she can't help it. The depression and phobia and the anxiety gets the better of her," said Mrs. Matthews.

There was a long silence, finally broken when Tara's mom said, "You've gotten to know her pretty well. You've probably noticed she's not... a leader, she's a follower. She's always let others make decisions, take initiative, and rarely said what she wanted."

Jenny nodded. "Yes, ma'am, I have noticed that. And when we were doing stuff I always made sure to ask what she wanted to do."

"I know, she's told me," said Mrs. Matthews, "Bonnie Rockwaller was her best friend for years, and I never understood why. Sometimes Tara would come home upset and crying because Bonnie bullied her into helping with some mean trick on someone. I'd tell her to tell Bonnie to leave her alone, but she never would, and wouldn't give me a reason why, either.

When you came into her life and took Bonnie's place as her best friend, she gradually became a much happier young woman. You were never mean to her, you didn't embarrass her in front of others, you cared about her, and let her know that what she thought was important to you. And I gather from what she's told me you had a lot of fun together, just hanging out, or whatever you call it these days."

Jenny couldn't help it. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and Kim took her in a hug. She was crying as well. They sat in silence until Jenny got her tears under control, and looked over at the older woman.

"You know, Tara is everything I ever wanted in a best friend since I turned my life around. She's the nicest, sweetest, kindest, gentlest girl I've ever met. Sometimes just the fact she was with me stopped me from... from backsliding into my old habits. Just knowing her has been GOOD for me." She paused for a long moment, then added, "It isn't exaggerating to say I love her too."

Mrs. Matthews wrinkled her brow, and cocked her head. "What do you mean, "backsliding"?"

Jenny's cheeks pinked, and she lowered her head. "I'm... not the best person in the world. I was a villain for a lot longer than I've been a hero, and some habits, especially those drilled into you, are hard to break. Did she tell you about the wallet we found?"

Mrs. Matthews' looked thoughtful. "I...think so. It was a long time ago."

Jenny nodded. "We were down town and I noticed a wallet lying in shadow in the corner of an alley. It had a wad of fifty-dollar bills in it. My instincts and training told me to take the money and toss the wallet in the dumpster.

But Tara took it out of my hand, found an address, and returned it. She wouldn't take any reward for doing the right thing. Turned out to be an old guy's rent money."

Jenny blushed. "She never accused me of anything, either. That's what I meant about 'backsliding'." Suddenly Jenny's eyes glowed pink. "And if anyone ever hurt her, or even tried to, they would have ME to deal with."

Mrs. Matthews sat up straight. "Was that glow in your eyes your bad-luck power? I've never seen you do that before."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," apologized Jenny, "But yes, it was."

"Pretty color, but I hope you didn't affect anything," said Mrs. Matthews.

"I didn't. That glow happens when I gather my bad luck for use," said Jenny. "Where is Tara? Can I see her?" added Jenny, abruptly changing the subject.

"She's in her room," replied Mrs. Matthews, "She only leaves it to go to the bathroom or eat. And she barely does that. She's lost weight, and I'm getting to be afraid for her health. I'm glad you showed up now."

"That sounds like she's a lot worse than I was told," said Jenny.

Mrs. Matthews sighed. "I've been trying to keep her condition private. Besides her psychologist and physician, the only one who knows is Anne." She looked at her wristwatch. "I have to go to work shortly. My shift starts in an hour, and I can't be late."

"I'll do what I can, I promise," said Jenny, "But I'm not good with problems like this. I'm gonna have to wing it." She took Kim's hand and smiled at her not-sister. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"Got your back, Jenny," Kim answered.

"Jennifer, Kimberly, do whatever you have to that will help Tara. I give you full permission. Free run of the house; take her somewhere, do whatever, just help her get better. Please," said the older woman, tears in her eyes.

They stood up and embraced. "Tara's my best friend. It's because of my bad luck she's being hurt, and I'm going to get her out of it."

"I KNOW you will, Jennifer, I have faith in you," said Mrs. Matthews.

Jenny watched as her best friend's mom gathered her purse and keys to leave for work. A thought occurred to her. "How do we get in touch with you if we need to?"

"Number 'one' on the phone's speed dial will put you on my desk," was the answer. "'Two' is Kim's mom."

"Got it, thanks," said Jenny.

As the sound of the car died away into the distance, Kim looked at Jenny. "Ready?"

Jenny took a deep breath and calmed herself. Then they headed up the stairs to Tara's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They stood at the door to Tara's room, Jenny in front. She didn't move for a minute, then raised her hand to knock, and dropped it again.

"What's wrong?" asked Kim, softly.

"What if she hates me?" asked Jenny, looking back at Kim, "What if she blames me for destroying her life?"

"To tell the truth, I don't think there's much chance of that. I don't believe she's capable of hating anyone," answered Kim.

"But..." started Jenny.

"Just knock. You'll never know, otherwise. And I'm here to help," interjected Kim.

Jenny gathered her courage, and knocked. "Tara? It's me, Jenny Wheeler. I'm back. Kim's with me, can we come in?"

Silence.

She reached for the doorknob, paused to take another deep breath, and opened it. The first thing she noticed was that the room was dim, but not entirely dark. A lamp was shining in a corner. The curtains were closed, and the computer off.

The second thing she noticed was the smell of unwashed human. She wrinkled her nose. "How long has it been since she took a bath?" she muttered to Kim. "Maybe that's what her mom meant about losing interest in everything."

"Tara? I'm home... I missed you at the party... we've come to see you..." she said, hesitantly. She looked around, and something reflecting from where the lamp was caught her eye. She went over to it, Kim following, and got a surprise.

A shrine had been set up in her honor. Pictures of her with Kim and Ron, along with pictures of her and Tara, were taped neatly to a display board. In front of it, arranged in a square pattern around a picture of her by herself in her mission clothes, were at least a dozen good-luck charms. In front of the picture was the lock of pink hair she had given Tara.

Reluctantly she turned from the shrine to Tara's bed. A human-sized and shaped lump lay under the covers, unmoving. "Tara, did you hear me? I'm back, and wanted to see you..." she said.

Silence, then a sob from the bed told her she had been heard.

"What are they doing to you?" asked Tara in a hoarse voice.

"Who?" asked Jenny, confused.

"You know who. Are they keeping you in solitary? Are they torturing you? Have they killed you and fed you to the dogs? I want to be there and comfort you, hold you, and keep you safe from them, and bring you home. But I can't," she said. Suddenly Tara turned to face Jenny. "I can't even know how you're doing." She paused, and Jenny saw tears. "AND IT'S KILLING ME!" the upset blonde screamed.

A feeling of cold dread stole over Jenny. She gulped, and tried to find her voice.

Tara raised up her fist and pounded her pillow. "I can't SEE you! I can't TALK to you! I can't even WRITE to you! All I've got..." she looked at Jenny. "Is you. And I know you're not real." She collapsed on the bed and started crying.

Jenny was speechless, and filled with dread, sorrow, pity, and a strong desire to comfort her. But she couldn't make herself approach the bed. She had faced all kinds of enemies, but this... She tried again to approach the bed, but her legs would not move.

"T-" her voice broke, and she swallowed and tried again. "Tara, I'm really here. They let me go with time served. I'm back, for good."

"Yeah, like I've never heard that one before. I'm tired of you. Go away and let me rest," replied Tara. She faced away from what she thought was a hallucination of her friend.

The next thing she knew, Jenny found herself standing outside Tara's room. She didn't remember leaving at all. She walked a few steps, then dropped to a sitting position. She felt light-headed, and emotions were swirling around inside. No wonder Tara had spent time in the hospital. Kim was standing beside her, concern in the emerald eyes.

"Kim, I... I..." Tears sprang to her eyes. "What am I gonna do? What CAN I do? I've got to help her, somehow..."

"I don't know, Jen," answered Kim, sitting beside her and rubbing her back, "This is way outside anything I've faced."

The lump of the Jennunicator in her pocket caught her attention, so she pulled it out. "I'm going to call your mom."  
She tapped several buttons, and the screen lit up, with Mrs. Possible in the picture.

"Jenny? Is everything okay?" she asked, her face and voice showing her concern.

The pink-haired girl steeled herself, and told her not-mom what happened. "I need advice. How do I get through to her?"

Mrs. Possible thought for a moment. "Did you touch her?"

Jenny looked embarrassed. "No, I-- I couldn't make myself approach her, the way she was acting. I really wanted to, but I just couldn't. She scared me."

"That's understandable," said Mrs. Possible, "You weren't ready for what you found. But it should be easier for you now."

"I hope so," said Jenny, quietly.

"That's my advice; do some strong interaction with her-- give her a hug, hold her hand, give her a massage, whatever it takes to make her realize you're real and solid."

Jenny thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Don't forget Kim's with you," said Mrs. Possible.

The sound of footsteps in the room behind her brought her out of her thoughts. She stood up and faced the door, as did Kim, but it didn't open. "Got to go," she told the older woman, and ended the communication.

After a minute she decided the door wasn't going to open, so turned to Kim.

"I'll stay here and watch, but if you need me..." Kim said.

Jenny nodded and went back in. Tara was standing by the shrine, holding something. Her blonde hair was dull, tangled and matted. The extra-large t-shirt she wore looked like she's worn it for years, it was so wrinkled.

"Do you know how many?" asked Tara in a soft voice.

"H-- How many what?" asked Jenny, the cold fear beginning to take over again.

She turned and held up the lock of hair. "How many there are. I've told you before."

Jenny started to say it wasn't HER that had been told, but instead just said, "No."

"One hundred and sixty-nine," said Tara, holding the pink bundle to the desk lamp and looking at it closely.

"...you've COUNTED them?" was Jenny's response.

"Many times. And it always comes out the same number. You know what that number means?" asked Tara, returning the lock to its place.

"No idea," said Jenny, utterly confused.

"Thirteen thirteens," said Tara. "Bad luck squared. Bad luck for me, and worse luck for the best friend I've ever had." She pulled out the chair under the desk and sat down. "I'm never going to see you again. Even if they let you go from prison, you'll never be back. That girl that took you away is a liar..."

Tara's fists clenched, and she took a deep breath. "AND I HATE HER! I want her to feel all the pain she's caused me and everyone else! And after the promise she made, if I ever find out you died in her protection, I'll KILL her!"

This ranting from the normally gentle and quiet blonde was actually terrifying to Jenny. She took a step back toward the door.

Tara got up and started pacing. "I'm going to find some way to get to your frequency, or channel, or whatever it is, and I'm going to take that prison apart brick by brick until I find you and get you out."

She looked at Jenny. "You're a GOOD person! You don't DESERVE to be treated like that! I can't stand it! I've got to DO something about it!"

"Tara, I've been trying to tell you. I'm really here. I'm back. You don't have to do this to yourself," said Jenny, as clearly as she could, trying not to let her voice quake.

"LIAR!!" screamed Tara. "YOU'RE NOTHING! MY IMAGINATION RUN WILD! You torment me like this all the time, and I AM SICK OF IT!"

Jenny couldn't help herself. She turned and fled the room, slamming the door behind her to the sound of Tara crying. She ran down the stairs, her heart racing, Kim right behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Back in the living room she collapsed into the chair she had sat in earlier. Her mind was blank, except for the vivid image of Tara's face in a rictus of rage, screaming at her. Her breathing was rapid and shallow, and her heart pounded wildly in her chest.

After some time she calmed enough to think again. "I need something to drink," she said.

"I'll get it," said Kim, "What do you want?"

Jenny thought for a minute, then said, "Herbal tea." In the time she spent with the Teen Titans, she and Raven had spent some evenings talking and sharing tea. Raven had been right; it was very relaxing, and just what she needed now.

Kim nodded and went to the kitchen. Once the tea was made Kim went back and sat down, giving Jenny a cup. For once her ability to burn water hadn't kicked in. She followed the directions closely, and it had brewed nicely.

Jenny pulled her legs under her and sipped the tea. She thought about what she had seen of Tara in the last hour, but kept coming back to that same horrible image.

The two girls sat without speaking until the tea was gone.

"Kim, this time I want you to go in first, and tell her I'm back. I'll follow you in," said Jenny quietly.

"But she knows you're here already," said Kim, puzzled.

"But she doesn't believe it. She knows YOU'RE real, so maybe it will get through to her," was the reply.

"I hope so," answered Kim.

They got up and went back up the stairs to the closed door.

Kim knocked. "Tara? It's Kim... can I come in?"

There was no answer, so she opened the door and stepped in, Jenny behind her. Kim noticed the smell immediately.

Things looked a bit different from earlier. The lights were on, and Tara was at her computer, looking at something on the Internet.

"Uh, Tara? I've got good news... Jenny's back from her home dimension. She's here with me, and wants to see you," said Kim, with some hesitation.

When the word "Jenny" passed Kim's lips, Tara stiffened in her chair. She didn't move until Kim finished speaking.

"No," said Tara, "No, no, no, no, NO! NO! NO!" She slammed her fists down on the computer desk with each "no", dislodging some papers and pens. She slid back in her chair, leaned forward and clutched her head. "How many times do I have to go through this?"

Kim looked stricken. "Tara?"

The blonde, her hair even more tangled and matted, turned quickly to face her. She stood up. "YOU'RE NOT REAL!" she screamed, pointing at them. "YOU'RE NOT HERE! Go AWAY!!"

"Of course we are," said Kim, louder, with some conviction in her voice.

"Oh, no, I'm not falling for that one again," said Tara, turning her back.

"Falling for what?" asked Kim.

"You know perfectly well. I've been through this so many times. I imagine you bringing Jenny to see me, and I'm all happy and relieved, and when I go to hug her, you both disappear," Tara explained. She abruptly sat down where she was.  
"Why am I having to fight with my own mind? I'll never see her again. I've got to get past her leaving, move on with my life. But it's so hard..." She started crying.

"Your cue," whispered Kim.

Jenny swallowed hard, and approached Tara. "You're wrong. I'm right here in front of you." she fell to her knees and looked at Tara's face. "Look. Here's the pink hair you love to play with." Jenny held her arm out in front of Tara's face. "Here's the gray skin you like touching because you told me I was so exotic and unique. Go on, I'm right here. Touch me."

Tara just sat there, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Tara, please, snap out of it! I want my best friend back!" pleaded Jenny.

Still no response.

"Strong interaction," Jenny thought to herself. She reached out and grabbed Tara's hands. The girl made no attempt to pull away.

"Come on, I'm going to make you feel better," she said, and stood up, pulling Tara with her. She put an arm around Tara's waist, and led her to the door.

She looked at Kim. "Do me a favor and change the bedclothes while we're gone. They probably need it."

Kim nodded. "Will you need help?"

"No, you'll just be embarrassed," said Jenny, and Kim watched as the pink-haired girl led the blonde to the bathroom.  
At the door Jenny turned. "Bring a clean nightshirt and panties, please."

kpkpkp

When the bathroom door closed, Kim stripped the bed. By the pillow she found a wadded up black shirt. It puzzled her for a moment, then remembered that her mom had given it to Tara. It was the one Jenny had worn when she fought the duel with Shego. The sense of scent is the one tied to memory most strongly. The shirt hadn't been washed yet, and smelled strongly of Jenny, so her mom thought maybe it would help Tara feel better.

She put it aside and changed the bedding, returning the shirt to its place. While she worked, she heard the sound of the shower start.

In the chest-o-drawers, she found the wanted garments and took them to the bathroom. She quietly opened the door,  
and laid them on the toilet seat, taking the ones Tara had been wearing when she left. Looking around, she saw Jenny's clothes in a pile on the floor. She looked, and through the translucent shower curtain, she saw Tara standing in the water, with Jenny standing behind her, soaping her back with a washcloth. Kim blushed, as Jenny knew she would. She remembered Jenny telling her she was used to showering with other women in prison.

Closing the door quietly, Kim put what Tara had been wearing in the dirty clothes hamper. "Well, it DOES qualify as 'strong interaction'," she thought.

The task finished, she wandered over to look at the shrine. She studied the pictures, recognizing many of them. She looked at the collection of good-luck charms. It was a display showing how much Tara missed her friend.

At the computer she looked over the website still up. It was Tara's blog, and was full of pictures of Jenny, along with commentary about her and what had happened to her, devolving from dispassionate explanations to rants. It was very painful to read.

The sound of the shower stopped, and a few minutes later Jenny came out, leading Tara by the hand. "Let's get some food into you."

"M'not hungry," muttered Tara.

"You're too thin. You're going to eat something," replied Jenny in a firm voice. They headed down the stairs, Kim trailing after. She saw Tara's hair had been washed and combed, and was back to its usual blonde luster.

In the kitchen, Jenny sat Tara down at the table. Kim found a container of assorted fruit chunks, and put some in a bowl while Jenny found the cereal and fixed it.

They put the food in front of the distraught girl, and Kim drew a glass of water for her.

"EAT!" commanded Jenny.

Tara closed her eyes and looked away for a minute. Then her shoulders slumped, and she stared at the bowls for a long minute. Then she picked up the spoon, and took a bite of watermelon.

Kim and Jenny exchanged glances.

Tara ate the fruit, then pulled the cereal over and started on it as her friends watched. Suddenly she stopped, the spoon halfway to her mouth. Her face seemed to change somehow, like she was suddenly snapped into the present. She put the spoon down and looked across the table.

"Kim?" she asked, and the redhead nodded.

"Jenny? It's you? I'm not imagining again?" she said, her voice an odd mixture of fear and hope.

"It's me, Tara, I'm home. How's my best friend?" she answered, trying to smile.

"JENNY!" screamed Tara, and stumbled over and grabbed her in a hug that made Starfire's seem weak. "You're home!  
You're really home! Oh, My God! Jenny! I've missed you so much! And you're not disappearing! You're warm and soft and real! You're really here!" She hugged even tighter, if that was possible.

Jenny, grinning, looked at Kim, who grinned back.

Breakthrough.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jenny lay in bed, hands behind her head. She'd gotten no sleep at all, wrestling with a problem. She stared at the ceiling, going over the possibilities again and again.

"We leave for Japan day after tomorrow... what am I going to do...?" she thought. Suddenly she sat bolt-upright. "What am I doing? There's really only one thing I CAN do."

She looked at the clock, to find it was after two A.M.. She got up and booted up her computer. Starting the video conferencing program, she typed in an address. After three or four seconds, the video screen lit up to reveal Yori still at monitor duty. The ninja girl looked surprised.

"Konnichiwa, Jen-chan," said Yori, ducking her head, "It is nice to see you. How may I assist?"

"Yori, I have a problem here, and... as much as I hate to do it, I can't come to Yamanouchi," said Jenny.

Yori's eyes grew wide. "May I ask the nature of the problem? Is it something I can help you with?"

"No, it's about my friend Tara," said Jenny, closing her eyes. "I told you about her breakdown. Well, I've been spending a lot of time with her since we got back from South America, and she's just beginning to recover. She's still having trouble believing I'm real."

The girl's pink cat-slitted eyes watered. "I'm responsible for her condition, and I can't leave her now. If I left for a year at this point, I think she'd go completely insane. I have to stay, for her sake."

"I see that you have continued to grow as a hero," responded Yori, with a smile, "You are putting your friend ahead of yourself."

"Oh, I've wrestled with this decision, believe me," responded Jenny, "My 'villain instincts' tell me to go, and let her take care of herself. But that urge isn't nearly as strong as it used to be. And now I see it for what it is, the exact opposite of what I need to do."

Jenny straightened herself up, and gave a small smile. "And it won't be a total loss, I can start college now."

"You show much wisdom and compassion, Jen-chan. I will inform Sensei," said Yori. "Sayonara." The ninja girl ducked her head and broke the connection.

Jenny went back to bed, much relieved, and fell asleep shortly thereafter.

kpkpkp

Jenny broke the news to her family the next morning at breakfast.

"But Jen, we really need you to go with us!" said Kim, "You know why, to improve our teamwork and skills."

"I'm sorry, Kim, I can't abandon Tara. Subject closed," said Jenny.

Kim made to protest, but stopped at her mom's expression.

"Maybe you can postpone going, until Tara's better," said Mrs. Possible.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll call Ron and see what he thinks," Kim replied.

Just then Jenny's Jennunicator gave its familiar four-tone alert. She pulled it out and keyed it open. To her surprise,  
Yori was in the screen.

"Konnichiwa, Jen-chan," said the ninja, ducking her head. "I have some news of interest. After some investigating into your friend Tara-san's condition, Sensei has decided that you may bring her with you. We offer some meditative and self-  
help instruction that may be of use to her."

Jenny's face split into a wide grin. "Thank you! I would never expect that kind of consideration. I will tell Tara's mom as soon as possible!"

"Very good," said Yori, "We all look forward to seeing you in a few days."

The screen blanked.

kpkpkp

"You sure you're okay with her going with us for a year?" asked Jenny, two days later.

Mrs. Matthews nodded. "It's a wonderful opportunity for her, and you can help her get better at the same time."

"I'll do my best, believe me," answered Jenny, and they hugged.

She and Tara, along with Kim, Ron, Rufus and their parents, were in the lobby of Middleton International Airport, waiting to be taken to the jet for their private flight to Japan.

Just then a ninja appeared out of nowhere, handed Kim the Secret Ninja Tickets, and vanished again. "I guess that's our flight," said Kim.

The five of them gave final hugs and farewells, grabbed the small bags they were taking (everything they would need would be supplied at the school, so just a couple changes of clothes were packed) and headed for the appropriate gate.

The flight to Japan was uneventful. Kim and Ron did some snuggling, while Jenny watched a movie with Rufus and Tara. They all got some sleep on the long flight.

kpkpkp

The Tokyo Airport was bustling and confusing, but following the written directions given with the tickets, they caught the correct bus to Yamanouchi.

It was a ride of over an hour, but they were let out at the gate to the school. There was no one to meet them.

"So, where is this famous secret school?" asked Jenny, looking around at the wilderness.

Kim looked at Jenny. "Famous secret school? How can it be both?"

Jenny grinned. "Just like HIVE Academy. It was famous as a school for super villians, but it was secret too."

Kim just shook her head.

"Anyway, where is it?" asked Jenny, "Hidden with holograms?"

"No, we aren't there yet," answered Ron, who drew himself up, "It will be our honor to walk."

Kim and Jenny looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Tara said nothing, as she appeared to be lost in her thoughts,  
but followed the others. They followed Ron, who remembered the way with help from Rufus. They finally got to the box canyon with the waterfall at the end. They sat and caught their breath for a few minutes. They had been going up steadily,  
so the air was growing thinner.

They all took a drink from the stream, which was clear, cold, and refreshing.

"Looks like a dead end," said Kim, "You must have misremembered which fork to take."

"Uh uh," argued Rufus, glaring at Kim.

"No, this is right. Trust me," said Ron, grinning. He went over to the waterfall, and an astonished Kim, Tara and Jenny watched as he walked through it without hesitation, Rufus on his shoulder.

"Come on in, the water's fine!" they heard him call over the noise of the waterfall. They looked at each other, and made the plunge. Tara took Jenny's hand as she did.

Inside they found the cave to be only some twenty feet deep, ending abruptly in a chasm spanned by a rope and plank bridge. The other side was higher, and there sat the Yamanouchi School. The main gate at the other end of the bridge was open, but nobody was visible.

Arriving at the gate panting a bit, they still saw no one.

"That's some view," said Jenny, looking down at the tops of trees a thousand feet below. The other four turned and looked as well.

"Welcome to Yamanouchi," said a male voice behind them. They turned, and Kim saw an old friend.

"Hirotaka!" she exclaimed, "You're still here?"

"Indeed, Kim Possible," he answered, "And I greet you, along with the Chosen One, Rufus-san, Matthews-san and..." his voice trailed off as he got a good look at Jenny, but recovered quickly, "Wheeler-san."

He bowed to Jenny. "I apologize for my rudeness."

"Don't worry about it, handsome," smirked Jenny, "Happens all the time."

For the very first time, Kim saw Hirotaka lose his 'coolness'. He blushed at Jenny's comment, and stammered, "Uh, i-if you will follow me, Sensei is waiting to greet you." He quickly turned and led the way inside.

Jenny couldn't help but snicker behind her hand, and Kim gave her a sharp nudge. "Behave."

In return, Kim got a wide-eyed "Who? Me?" look.

It was going to be a long year, Kim groaned to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The first few days at Yamanouchi were hectic for Kim, Ron, Jenny and Rufus. Since Ron now had all of the Mystical Monkey Power (due to Jinx's hex), they were going to test him to his limits and beyond. The same went for Rufus.

A Master of Magic was studying Jenny's powers, devising ever more challenging tests for her bad luck ability, finding her limits.

Kim was being appraised by several teachers who were studying how she put together and used the sixteen styles of Kung Fu she had trained in. Throwing her cheer skills into the mix created a challenge for them.

Tara, on the other hand, was being kept quiet, and mostly still. Before she could be helped, the antidepressants in her system had to be flushed out. As the soup she ate for that purpose worked, she was taught the fundamentals of meditation, and (at her request) was being taught Japanese.

Tara was by no means a stereotypical 'dumb blonde', and was absorbing the lessons far quicker than her teachers thought she would.

One thing she discovered when she was able to understand somewhat was that she and her friends had been nicknamed "The Anime Team", by the other students for their different-colored hair and eyes. While Kim, Ron, and Rufus laughed when Tara told them, Jenny felt insulted, not knowing what 'anime' was. They ended up taking her to Tokyo and showing her some so she would understand the nickname was apt. Then she got the joke, and enjoyed it as well.

kpkpkp

Jenny lay on her mat in the darkness, thinking. She was rather tired, and aching a bit. The Teacher of Magic had finally declared he had what he needed for the moment, so she was turned over to other teachers for assessment of her physical skills.

Kim and Ron had separate rooms, but Jenny and Tara shared one. Jenny felt that staying close to her best friend would give her a sense of stability, and ward off worry about Jenny, and Sensei had agreed.

Her back was to the door when it slid open, admitting her roommate. Jenny heard Tara sit down rather heavily, and the other girl's stomach rumbled. Tara tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a groan of discomfort.

"You okay?" asked Jenny, without turning.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," said Tara softly.

"You didn't. I was just lying here thinking," said Jenny, "But you didn't answer my question."

"Well, you know that soup they've had me eating? Today it was stronger than it had been. Nooni warned me it would be,  
and said it would probably make me..." Tara broke off, and Jenny heard her hastily pull over a medium-sized ceramic pot. She rolled over and a second later was behind her friend, holding her hair away from her face while rubbing her back and neck.

A minute later the contents of Tara's stomach were in the pot. Tara washed out her mouth, and took a few swallows of water. Then she lay gingerly down on her own mat.

"Ohhh... three more weeks of this, and the soup will be stronger each week..." groused Tara.

"Necessary," Jenny said, unnecessarily, as she lay back down.

"I know, but I don't have to like it. At least the soup tastes good," replied Tara.

Silence fell in the darkened room, and it stayed that way for some time.

"Jenny?" said Tara in a whisper. If the bad luck charm had fallen asleep, the soft word wouldn't disturb her.

"Yeah?" was the immediate reply.

"I want you to know I'm... really sorry for putting you through this," said Tara.

Jenny rolled over and looked at Tara. Her ability to see in low light levels showed Tara on her back, looking in Jenny's direction.

"What on earth would make you say a thing like that?" asked Jenny, surprised, "If anything, I should be groveling at your feet, begging forgiveness for destroying your life."

Tara smiled briefly at that mental image, then turned serious. "No, you did what you thought was best. Nobody can blame you for that, least of all me. And when you get home you find me in a seriously irrational state, making you worry and be upset, and you cancel plans just to help me, when you could have gotten on with your life. Why are you still my friend, when all I've done for the past several weeks is cause you grief?"

"To me, you are worth any amount of grief. You don't really have any idea what you've done for me, just by being my friend and staying with me, despite my looks and bad luck, and my status as an ex-villain. You have kept me on the side of the angels just by being you. I'd pick a fight with Superman if it would help you get better," said Jenny, lying down facing Tara.

"Who's that?" asked Tara, curious. Her stomach rumbled again.

"Oh, just one of the most powerful people in my home universe. In a fight with him, I would last less than a second," Jenny answered slowly.

"Wow," said Tara. Then her stomach rumbled and she hastily used the pot again.

"The really bad thing about this therapy," said Tara, wiping her mouth, "Is that it allows the depression full reign again. If I'm not in your physical presence, I start worrying and imagining again." Her voice started to quaver. "The despair, loneliness, pain, are just... overwhelming. I hate it, but I can't help it. Just like I don't want to be dependent on you being near; it's not fair to you."

"Hasn't the meditation helped?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, a bit, but it's hard to center when... when waves of emotion crash over you and you have no control at all.  
I wish I could make it clear how I feel. But I wouldn't wish depression on my worst enemy," said Tara with a sigh.

"You? Enemies?" said Jenny with a chuckle and grin, trying to lighten the conversation, "I don't believe you could make an enemy if your life depended on it. Me, on the other hand, all I have to do is toss a little pink energy at someone, and PRESTO! instant enemy!"

There was no reply, and Jenny realized her joke had fallen flat. Finally her roommate spoke. "I could never, ever hate you, Jen. If you hexed me, I would deserve it. I don't know why you haven't, yet..."

Jenny was at a loss to answer, but at the first soft sob in the darkness she got up and embraced Tara, stroking the blond hair.

"I'm s-s-sorry, I'm such a bother," said Tara holding on to Jenny and soaking her night clothes with her tears.

"You are no bother," the pink-haired girl replied, She was silent for a minute, then said, "You know, it's kinda flattering, having someone worry about me that much. Nobody ever has before."

"Please, please, just hold me tightly," said Tara through her tears, "Let me know you're really here with me, that you're not going to vanish into my imagination again."

"Never, Tara, never again," said Jenny strengthening her grip on the distraught girl.

Tara finally got her emotions under control, but continued to hold Jenny. Finally she said in a whisper, "I-- I- I-- lo.. love you, Jenny."

"I love you too, Tara," replied Jenny without a second's hesitation.

They stayed like that, just holding on to each other, for some time without another word spoken. Jenny finally felt Tara relax, and her breathing evened out. Gently she laid her down and pulled up the thin blanket. Tara shifted a bit then was still.

Jenny pulled her own pallet over next to Tara's so she would be within arm's reach if Tara needed her again. She lay down and thought about what had just happened until she too fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Time passed, and Team Possible continued to train together, becoming closer as friends and family, and more effective in their chosen path. The "sixth sense" Kim and Ron shared about each other slowly incorporated Jenny with greater familiarity between them.

Jenny's non-style of fighting that incorporated gymnastics moves was a puzzle to the Masters, but they did agree it was effective as-is, and seemed to compliment Kim's multiple styles and Ron's Monkey Kung Fu.

The antidepressants finally out of her system, Tara began a regimen of meditation and exercise that she admitted was helping. Other therapies Tara took were acupressure and acupuncture, and more esoteric ones designed to help her balance her energies and come to grips with her depression.

As the weeks went by, Tara and Jenny were separated for longer and longer times (with Jenny's knowledge) to help evaluate Tara's progress. Finally Tara could go several days without seeing Jenny, as long as her days were kept full with other friends and tasks she took on herself.

kpkpkp

On the second morning of a three-day trip to Tokyo by Yori, Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Tara, Jenny came out of her room and watched some young students who were having trouble with stances, and were talking and trying to understand what the instructor meant. The teacher was taking a break and the older students ignored them, and they couldn't agree on what was right.

So Jenny went over and offered to help. This earned her several wide-eyed looks, and a few took a step backward from her. They had all seen her, of course, but they had heard rumors that she was a bad-luck demon waiting to find the right students to hex, which made them nervous.

Ignoring the looks, Jenny took a stance and showed how to do it. A few followed while the rest watched, but as the class went on more joined in. By the end of the class all but two students were making moves with her, and were relaxing. The two who didn't participate left as soon as they could politely do so.

The teacher stood in the shadows of a dojo and watched with a smile. She was reaching them better than he was. Sensei stood beside the teacher and watched for a while. Then turned and left without comment.

Class over, Jenny sat down and was surrounded by the young students, but they were silent, unable to broach the questions they were all thinking. So Jenny did it for them, telling them about herself, and allowing them to touch her gray skin and pink hair.

Curiosity satisfied they bowed deeply to her, and said they hoped she would instruct them again sometime. She watched them go, smiling to herself. That had been fun.

"Would you care to continue to teach that class?" asked a voice behind her. She turned and saw the teacher standing there.

"Oh, uh, Master, I- I'm sorry, I just saw they were having trouble and..." said Jenny.

"And you were able to reach them and make them understand where I couldn't. From what I observe, you have a gift for teaching, and it should not be wasted. I ask again, would you like to continue as teacher?"

"Yes... yes, I would, thank you," said Jenny, bowing.

"Then come with me, and I will explain what they are to learn," said the teacher, turning back to the building. "You are doing me a great favor. Now I can catch up with other matters."

When Kim and the others returned from Tokyo, they were surprised to find Jenny teaching a morning class of young students. Asked about it, Jenny explained, then grinned and said she was having a blast.

kpkpkp

Six more months passed, and life went on at the secret ninja school.

Finally over her depression and anxiety, Tara and Jenny still spent a lot of time together, strengthening the bond they had developed. Kim and Ron could occasionally be found together in a quiet corner deeply engrossed in a kiss. Rufus just rolled his eyes and looked elsewhere.

kpkpkp

Sensei declared that Team Possible was ready for a major challenge. It took place in the school's arena. Kim, Ron, Rufus and Jenny were in the center of the sandy floor. The less-advanced students watching from the bleachers, while the team was attacked by every advanced student at the school, led by Yori. The students were armed with every martial arts weapon imaginable, while Team Possible had only their standard equipment.

As with GJ, the rule was 'this is a test, but take it seriously'.

Yori sent the first wave of students, only to have it break like water against a stone. Weapons were caught and either turned against their wielders, or deflected against another attacker. Kim, Ron, and Jenny threw punches and kicks at lightning speed, and the first round was over. It had taken less than five minutes.

As the first attackers were helped off the field, everyone noticed that no one on Team Possible was breathing hard yet, nor had Jenny used her hexes.

Yori had purposely sent the least skilled of the advanced students first, to let the rest of her 'army' evaluate their opponents, and to wear them down. This strategy made no difference in the end. Two more waves of students attacked, and two more waves of students found themselves defeated. And never once did Jenny use her magic.

Sensei called a halt to the test. Team Possible had taken some hits, but few serious because of the almost telepathic bond they had. They could watch each other's backs almost without paying attention.

Team Possible was declared to be approaching the peak of their effectiveness as a team, and little more in the way of fighting instruction would be of any use.

The party that night was quite something.

kpkpkp

One day Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Jenny were spending the morning with Sensei, listening to the scrolls of prophecy about the Chosen One, and discussing them, trying to get an idea of what they meant. Yori and Tara were going to the hot springs to relax and soak, and the others promised to join them later.

A few hours later, Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Jenny arrived at the hot springs. There was still snow on the ground, but the air was comfortably cool. The pools were of various sizes, and hardy trees stood here and there. No one was there at the moment.

"Let's see..." said Ron, "If I remember, Yori usually goes to one hidden behind some trees..."

"And tell me just how YOU would know which hot spring Yori uses?" asked Kim. She was giving her boyfriend a hard look,  
but was really teasing. This was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

"Well, once I..." started Ron, then looked at Kim. "OH! Uh... I mean... uh... she told me."

"And WHY would she tell you which hot spring she uses?" said Kim in a dangerously even tone, while doing her best not to break her "jellin'" character and start laughing. She crossed her arms and glared at Ron.

Jenny decided it was safest to stay out of arm's reach and be silent. Rufus closed the flap of the pocket he was riding in.

Ron started sweating bullets, even in the cool air. "I... OH, LOOK! There's the path!" he said, pointing, and ran off in that direction.

Kim relaxed and snickered.

"What was that about?" asked Jenny, stepping up beside Kim.

"Hey, gotta keep him on his toes! Can't have him looking at other girls now, can I?" said Kim, grinning.

Jenny just shook her head and followed Ron's path through the snow.

They found him standing at the edge of the pool, the steam rising slowly from it. He was looking around with a concerned expression.

"Something's wrong," he said, not turning to look at them.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kim.

"Look-- Yori and Tara's robes and shoes are over there, and Yori's fans too. But where are they?" he pointed at the discarded clothes. The pool was still and clear enough to see the bottom, so they knew the girls weren't hiding from them under the water.

Jenny's sharp cat-eyes saw another clue. "Over there, the snow's been disturbed!" She took a couple of steps forward and jumped, grabbing a branch overhanging the pool. She did a gymnastics flip over the branch, and launched herself to the other side of the pool. Kim and Ron joined her a few seconds later having run around the pool, keeping an eye out for other clues.

"There was obviously a struggle, but I can't tell anything else," said Jenny.

Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and sniffed around the exposed grass and dirt. He looked up at his family. "Monkey!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Oh, great, Monkey Fist has them," said Ron. "I was hoping he would stay in the psych ward a while longer."

"We'll worry about that later," said Kim, "There's a clear trail to follow."

"And that has to be a trap," said Jenny, "No ninja would leave it unless we were meant to follow."

"Yeah, but we don't have any choice," said Kim. "Ron, grab their robes and shoes, they might need them. Catch up as quick as you can."

"On it, KP," said Ron, turning back to the pool.

Kim and Jenny ran from the grove surrounding the pool, following the obvious drag marks. Emerging onto a plain, they went over a rise, down into a shallow valley, then stopped, staring up to the top of the next rise.

On it stood a young Japanese man dressed as a ninja. He stood in an arrogant pose, frowning at them. Several ninja monkeys stood by him, alert to any movement.

"Who are you?" asked Kim.

"That's Fukushima," answered Ron, joining them with the robes and shoes in hand. "He was a student here, but turned traitor to work for Monkey Fist."

Fukushima smiled grimly. "I see you remember me, Pretender. I remember you very well."

"Enough small talk," said Ron, stepping forward, "Where's Yori and Tara?"

"You'll get what you want when I get what I want," answered the other, "The Lotus Blade."

"Dude, you can't use it. You don't have the Monkey Mojo," said Ron.

"True enough, but it's not for me, it's for my Master," was the reply.

Ron sighed. "He can't use it either. He doesn't have the Power any more," said Ron.

"But he will again," said Fukushima. "Now if you will summon the Blade, we can conclude our business."

"Don't do it, Ron," said Kim, "From what you've told me and what I've learned, it's too dangerous."

"I'm gonna..." said Jenny, but Ron quickly grabbed her arm.

"Don't. Not yet. We'll play it his way," said Ron, "We need to make sure they're safe."

Ron held out his hand, and the Lotus Blade appeared in it.

"Ron..." said Kim.

"I know what I'm doing, Kim, trust me," answered Ron, and Kim subsided.

"Very good. Now, bring it to me, by yourself, and I'll tell you where to go," said Fukushima, smiling in anticipation.

Ron ascended the rise, and gave the sword to his enemy, hilt first.

As soon as the Blade was secure, Fukushima pointed toward a hill. "Remember the cave? The front part wasn't buried with the rest. Go there."

Ron nodded. "That had better be the truth."

"It is. You and your friends will be destroyed, but now is not the time." He made a mocking bow. "Goodbye, Outsider,  
we will see each other again." Turning, he gestured to his companions, and Ron watched as they moved away.

As soon as Jenny and Kim joined him, Ron took off for the cave where he and Monkey Fist had first fought over the Lotus Blade.

The distance was over a mile in the snow, but desperation made them move faster. Ron found the cave with little trouble,  
thanks to Rufus pointing out landmarks.

Peeking into the cave, they found it lit by a few wooden torches.

"Tara? Yori?" called Jenny.

There was a groan in answer, but no other noise. The four glanced at each other then went inside cautiously. The cave was only about thirty feet across, the rear blocked with rubble. A few boulders were strewn across the floor.

A column of stone stood to the left near the back, and there they found Yori. She had been tied face first to the column by her wrists and ankles, and her bathing suit was in tatters. Welts crossed her back, buttocks, and legs; a few were still bleeding. Fukushima had used a bamboo cane on her. Kim found the instrument of torture carelessly discarded.

A blue glow surrounded Ron, and he easily snapped the ropes. As Kim and Jenny carefully laid the semi-conscious Yori down,  
Ron turned and held out his hand.

"Okay, dude, now we play it our way!" he said angrily, and the Blade appeared in his hand.

Jenny quickly explored the rest of the cave, afraid she would find Tara in a similar condition. But there was no sign of the blond. "Tara's not here," said Jenny, returning to the others, "I don't know whether to be relieved or afraid." She wished Raven was here; she could heal Yori in just a few minutes.

"OUTSIDER!!" yelled an outraged Fukushima, blocking the cave entrance with his ninjas.

"What did you do!?" Kim shouted at him, pointing at Yori.

"Settled a personal score," Fukushima answered, smiling grimly.

"Where's Tara?" asked Jenny, calmly.

"If you refer to the straw-headed girl, she was of no importance to me, so I sold her," said the other. "I got a good price, too."

Jenny threw a hex at Fukushima's feet, and he slipped and slid into the cave, landing at her feet. She grabbed him by the collar, and put her face in his. Her eyes were glowing a very bright pink. "You. Did. WHAT?" she asked.

He was suddenly afraid, remembering what his Master had told him of the odd girl and her powers, but he kept up his mask of superiority. He sneered at her. "You'll never find her. She will make her owner a LOT of money."

"Dude, what are you talking about?" asked a confused Ron.

Fukushima looked at him. "There are many who will pay a lot of money to... be with... an American girl who looks like that." He laughed.

"Uh..." said Ron, still confused. Kim leaned over and whispered in his ear, and he turned bright red.

"You'd better start praying I find her quick, and in one piece," said Jenny, eyes glowing brighter.

"MONKEY NINJAS ATTACK!" shouted Fukushima, and some twenty five of the small, quick animals poured into the cave. Most were going after Kim and Ron, while several attacked Jenny.

She dropped Fukushima after slamming him in the nose, putting him out. The monkeys never had a chance. Not bothering to use her hexes, Jenny tore into them, hitting and kicking with all her strength. The fight was quickly over, and several of the monkeys would never move again.

"Jen, go find Tara," said Kim, dodging a monkey kick, "We'll handle things here! Take her robe!"

That being what she hoped to hear, Jenny didn't take the time to acknowledge the order, but ran out of the cave. Any past tracks were destroyed by the recent ones, so Jenny swept out in wider circles, looking for any clues. The only kind of vehicle that could make it here was a helicopter, and she hoped not to find those kind of tracks.

But there was no sign of any other tracks, save that of small animals, and her desperation grew as her luck worsened.  
Suddenly from nowhere there was a "flash" of knowledge in her mind. Somehow she KNEW where Tara was, no doubt at all.  
She turned and headed away from the cave, toward the other side of the mountain slope.

Then she found what she wanted. A snow-covered trail leading down, with two sets of foot tracks. She ran down it, using her gym skills to avoid disaster on the slippery rocks.

The trail followed a number of switchbacks which Jenny didn't bother with-- she used her gym skills to work her way directly down the trees and rocks. Finally she caught up with her quarry. Two burly men were carrying a stretcher, and she could see Tara's blond hair at one end. She was wrapped tightly in a blanket, and strapped down.

"HEY!!" she shouted, running toward them.

They stopped and put Tara's stretcher down, gently, getting into fighting positions. For all the good it did them. Jenny was on them in a heartbeat, angry and afraid, but keeping herself ice cold to avoid a mistake. The two were down and out within twenty seconds.

Tara's eyes had a cloth around them, and her mouth was duct-taped. She tried to scream and struggle when Jenny touched her.

"Tara, it's me, Jenny," she said quickly. The removed the blindfold, and her friend's bright blue eyes were shining as they looked at her.

"Brace yourself; this is gonna hurt..." said Jenny as she grabbed the tape.

Tara nodded and held still. She pulled it off quickly, and Tara moaned. "Thank you," she whispered.

In a couple of minutes she had Tara free of her restraints, and helped her put the robe on. Then Tara grabbed Jenny and pulled her close.

"I knew you would find me," cried Tara, "I don't know how, but I knew." Her sobs making her shake as Jenny held onto her tightly.

"I just knew where you were," answered Jenny, "I don't know how either." She looked at the two men lying unconscious on the snow.

She let go of Tara and held up her hands, which began glowing pink. "As for these two, they're gonna meet with a little 'accident'."

"NO!" said Tara, reaching from behind Jenny and grabbing her wrists, "Let the authorities deal with them."

"But they..." said Jenny, powering down so no bad luck would get Tara.

"I know. But they didn't hurt me, and didn't get away with it," was the reply, and Tara folded Jenny's arms in front of her, but held on to her wrists, just in case.

"For you, then," said Jenny, and relaxed.

Just then a number of ninjas appeared, led by Hirotaka.

At Jenny's look he explained. "Possible-san found a cell phone on the Traitor's person, and called for help. She sent us after you." He looked at the thugs. "But I see you have things well in hand. We will return to the school, and take these with us."

Tara wrapped the blanket around herself for extra warmth, and they began the trek back up to the school.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ron returned the Lotus Blade to its resting place. The traitor Fukushima was kept at Yamanouchi for trial, while the two men were turned over to the Tokyo police. It was eventually learned who employed them, and a major prostitution ring was broken.

Fukushima refused to reveal the whereabouts of Lord Fiske, or explain how the Lotus Blade would help him regain the Mystical Monkey Power.

Despite the pain of doing so, Yori attended the trial. She refused to allow him to be beaten with the same bamboo cane she had been, saying that he was correct; that had involved personal business between them.

"But I warn you, Traitor, the next time I see you, our business will conclude, one way or the other," she told him. Fukushima just smirked, and gave her a mocking bow. "I look forward to it."

In the end, Fukushima was released, but warned he should leave Japan. If he returned, he would be fair game for everyone who ever attended the Yamanouchi School.

He left, under escort, muttering dire imprecations at them all the way.

kpkpkp

Tara tapped on the door to Yori's room, and got a mumbled 'come in' for a response.

She found the ninja girl lying on her stomach; back, buttocks and legs covered in bandages, and propped up on her elbows,  
a pillow under her chest.

Tara sat down cross-legged beside her. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked, glancing at the bamboo stick leaning in the corner. At Yori's insistence they brought it back with them. She could see in her mind's eye Fukushima beating her, while Yori suffered in silence, not giving the traitor the satisfaction of screaming.

Yori nodded, but didn't look at her.

"I wanted to thank you for..." began Tara, but stopped when she saw Yori close her eyes and cringe. "What's wrong?"

"You were in my care, and I failed to protect you," said Yori in a hollow voice.

"But..." said Tara, then stopped. She thought for a moment, then with sudden insight realized what Yori needed to hear. "I forgive you, Yori. There were dozens of those monkeys and that guy; you couldn't possibly have beaten them all. But you tried your best, and that's all I care about."

Now Yori looked at her, and gave a small smile. "Domo arigato, Tara-chan."

"I wish I could have helped, but I'm not a fighter," said Tara.

"Not in the physical, true," agreed Yori, "But you have much inner strength, and have used it to good purpose."

"Um... what do you mean?" asked Tara, completely lost.

"I have spent much time talking with Jen-chan, and she has told me of the many times you have kept her from doing the wrong thing," was the answer.

"She's told me how tough it is to be good, when you've been trained to be bad. But she watches herself, and usually succeeds. I just nudge her when she needs it," said Tara.

Yori shook her head. "So I have seen. It is hard, but you stand your ground with her when you need to."

"She's worth it," said Tara. "Hey, tell ya what, I'll bring you lunch today, so you don't have to move. That okay?"

Yori's smile dropped a bit. "If you wish to."

"It would be my honor," said Tara, smiling and giving a short bow.

Yori cringed inside, but didn't let Tara see it. She was thinking that, instead of bringing her lunch, Tara should beat her with the bamboo for her failure. But she reminded herself that Americans didn't think the way Japanese did, and Tara was far too gentle and nice to even consider it.

"See you later," said Tara, and left, leaving Yori alone with her thoughts.

kpkpkp

That morning had been Jenny's final session with the young students, and all of them had chipped in to get her a small gift of appreciation. It was a surprise, and they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. That afternoon, Jenny and Tara went back to their room.

"How's Yori doing?" asked Jenny. She was holding her gift-- Maneki Neko, the Beckoning Cat. It a small statue of a cat with a paw raised, a powerful good luck symbol in both Japan and China.

"Getting better," said Tara, sitting on her mat. "Still upset she couldn't protect me. But I brought her lunch anyway."

"And that's just like you," said Jenny, sitting down by her. She returned the statue to its box. Tara had told her Fukushima had not threatened her with the bamboo.

Tara smiled, but it faded quickly. "I keep seeing her in the cave, being beaten by Fukushima. She was so brave, being in agony and not saying a word the whole time."

"She is pretty incredible," agreed Jenny. "Do you know what it was about?"

Tara looked embarrassed. "My Japanese is pretty good now, so yeah, I do. But I gotta say it's private."

"Aw, you can tell me..." said Jenny, intrigued.

"No, I can't. Not without asking Yori first," was the reply.

The Bad Luck Charm started to say something, but was cut off.

"Drop it, Jen. Please," said Tara, crossing her arms.

"Okay..." said Jenny. Then her pink eyes regarded her best friend. "And once again you stop me from doing something bad. I"m glad I could rescue you. Couldn't do without my moral compass."

"Oh, so that's all I am to you," said Tara with mock indignity.

Jenny grinned. "You're also the best friend I've ever had."

Tara softened her stance and smiled, her blue eyes shining. "Ever since you saved me from that fall we've been friends. I can't imagine my life without you being part of it." She paused, getting a faraway look. "I would never have been able to come to Japan if it wasn't for you."

Jenny's smile vanished. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had any reason to come here."

"Maybe, but look what I've gained from it. The good far outweighs the bad," said Tara, "I've forgiven you, and you need to forgive yourself."

Jenny gave a heavy sigh. "Well, if you're not going to kick me out of your life for it, I guess I'd better."

Tara leaned over and gave Jenny a hug. "Good. We're BFFs, as Monique would say."

Tears appeared in Jenny's eyes and she returned the hug. "Yes, we are. Best Friends Forever. Thank you."

A comfortable silence filled the room, since there was nothing left to say.

kpkpkp

Sensei stood outside their room, listening. It had not been his intention to intrude on their privacy, but he had to know what they decided; what their relationship would be. It was crucial to understanding the prophecy.

Now that he knew, he slipped away soundlessly and made his way to Yori's room. He tapped on the door and opened it.  
Inside, he closed it softly.

"Master," said Yori, nodding her head. It was too painful to do more at the time, and Sensei understood. He sat beside her where Tara had sat, and pulled an ancient scroll from his sleeve.

"They have woven their lives together as best friends," he said without preamble, "And the resulting thread will be all but unbreakable. Entwined with the other three, they will be a lifeline for the world."

"I hope it will be strong enough," said Yori.

"It must be," he replied, opening the scroll. "For what is coming, the strength of their bonds will be the deciding factor."

"Any more progress with the prophecy, Sensei?" asked Yori.

"The two lines I was most concerned with have now been made clear. There is no longer any doubt that Team Possible will be the ones who fight this evil. And if they do not win, the world will suffer much for many years."

"And there will be no one left to fight?" asked Yori.

"Do not fret, daughter," said Sensei, "We will all have our parts."

"Hai, Sensei," Yori nodded.

The two, student and Master, fell silent with their own thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was the day before Team Possible was returning to Middleton.

Jenny sat on a low stone wall that was the only protection against a fall of a thousand feet to the bottom of Mount Yamanouchi. She sat facing outward, and just a few feet from where she sat the cliff ended. A chilly breeze blew from the abyss, despite the fact it was early summer.

Mountains covered in trees filled her vision to the horizon, with only the occasional airplane taking off or landing beyond said mountains breaking the stillness. The sun was high and bright, fluffy clouds floated slowly eastward.

Her thoughts were interrupted by light footsteps behind her, coming closer. She knew who it was without turning to see.

"Hi, Yori," said Jenny.

"Konnichiwa, Jen-chan," replied Yori, "May I join you?"

"Am I falling apart?" said Jenny with a smile.

"Excuse me?" asked Yori in confusion.

"Never mind, old joke. Sure, pull up a wall," said Jenny, and Yori sat beside her.

The two young women were silent for a time, enjoying the view and the company.

"I've been wondering what that is," said Jenny, pointing about a third of the way up a nearby mountain. Something flashing silver could be seen between the trees. "It just sits there and flashes, but it's not always visible."

"Ah, that is a stream that flows into the river in the valley," replied Yori, after a careful look.

"Oh, now I see, it's the sun reflecting off the water," said Jenny.

"Hai, that is correct," said Yori. She looked at her friend. "Jen-chan, what troubles you this day?" The question was more direct than most Japanese would be comfortable with making, but Yori had learned through experience that directness was what her American friends preferred.

Jenny looked at her through her pink cat eyes. "How did you know I was troubled?"

Yori smiled. "It was easy to deduce; you always come here to think and be alone. But you've been distracted for several days now, so I felt I should enquire."

Jenny sighed. "It's just that I'm going to miss this place a lot. The last eleven months have been the most peaceful, quiet, and tranquil I've ever had in my entire life. Honing my fighting skills and control of my bad luck powers has been hard, but at the same time, very rewarding. I'm not being judged by the standards of my old school, which is good, I've made many new friends, and seen more of my new world."

"You have left your mark upon the Yamanouchi School as well, Jen-chan," said Yori.

Jenny looked at Yori, noticing the way the breeze moved her shiny raven hair despite her trademark red headband. "What do you mean?"

"The spirit within you is very strong, Jen-chan, and those who are sensitive to such things can tell. You came here without arrogance, and a true willingness to learn. As your studies advanced, you turned to teaching others who were having problems."

"Well, Tara was in Tokyo where I couldn't be with her, and I saw an opportunity to use my knowledge and skill. I am planning to study teaching in college," said Jenny.

"Hai, Sensei has remarked on your natural ability to reach students and make knowledge clear to them without making them feel small or stupid," replied Yori.

In fact, your appearance has been a lesson to many. There are those who felt Sensei had allowed a demon into the school, and were ready to destroy you at the first sign of evil on your part. But as time has passed, many of them saw you were, in fact, a human girl, and accepted you. Those who could not do so have left."

"I- I didn't mean to cause any trouble..." said Jenny, worriedly.

"You did not. Acceptance of others is part of the teachings here. The outside is not as important as the inside. Those unable to accept you showed they were not worthy of our teachings. There is still darkness within you, but you do not let it control you, and in fact use it to reflect on the proper course of action. This is very wise."

"Well, uh, thanks..." said Jenny, her gray cheeks turning red.

"Perhaps when you retire from Global Justice and Team Possible, you might consider teaching here," said Yori.

"That-- that would be an honor," said Jenny, turning red again, "I'll keep it in mind for the future."

Yori ducked her head. "Sensei asked me to make this offer when the opportunity arose."

"He really feels that strongly about my teaching ability?" asked Jenny.

"Hai. And it will be even better after college," replied Yori. She looked at her friend intently. Her pink hair was loose and blew in the cool breeze. She was wearing American-style clothes, since there was going to be a party that night. Her pink cat-eyes glowed, but it had nothing to do with her bad luck powers, it was a glow of excitement. The blush on her gray skin faded, and she looked sad again.

"But that is not all that is wrong. Will you speak of it to me?" asked Yori.

Jenny blushed a bit. "I'm trying to think of a way to repay the school for all that has been done for Tara."

Yori smiled. "You have already repaid the school by lending your knowledge and skills to those in need. Helping Tara-chan was important to you, and you have learned much about each other."

Jenny looked out over the valley. Yeah. I'm closer to her now than I've ever been to anyone. Feels kinda weird, though, considering my past history." She glanced at Yori. "The techniques she was taught have helped a lot, and she's well over her depression now."

Yori smiled. "She is special. Her spirit is as strong as yours, in a different way. Her passive and gentle nature is unsuited for learning Tai Sheng Pek Quar, but she took to meditation easily, and it will serve her well in times to come."

Jenny looked at her friend. "Yori, any time you come to America, you're welcome to stay for as long as you wish. I'm glad to have you as a friend."

Yori ducked her head. "Arigato. I as well. If you ever need me, call me."

There was little more to say, so the two girls turned their attention back to the valley and were silent until the noon bell rang.

kpkpkp

The flight home was uneventful, but they were met at the airport by a mob of reporters and TV crews, along with their families and friends. Tara slipped to the side and stood with her mom, and as she had hoped wasn't really noticed. The reporter's attention was focused on Team Possible.

The impromptu news conference lasted nearly an hour, Kim explaining they had been away for intensive training, and would be back and available in a few days, when some personal business was taken care of.

That evening a meeting was held in the possible home, everybody getting caught up with each other's lives. A few emails had been exchanged over the year, but little in the way of details were given.

Tara's mom was working and couldn't make the meeting, so Jenny decided to visit and fill in details.

kpkpkp

The next morning found Jenny and Tara sitting on the couch in the Matthews home, Mrs. Matthews sitting in her chair sipping coffee. She didn't said much while Jenny told her about the trip.

"Jennifer, thank you. Tara is so much better than when she left," said Mrs. Matthews.

"Yep. They were able to help her, and she learned a lot," said Jenny.

"From what you've told me, she had some real adventures. I'm glad you were able to rescue her from that man," she said.

"I couldn't have done anything else. Tara's my best friend, and I never want to lose her," was the reply.

"You give her purpose, and she gives you direction. You need each other, so I don't see how you ever will," was the reply.

Jenny looked intrigued. "And how would you know that?"

"I may be old, but I ain't blind or deef," said Mrs. Matthews in an 'old woman' voice. She smiled at them.

Tara laughed and Jenny blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Jennifer," said the blond woman, "You're in everyone's good graces, you'll be going to college, you've got friends, family, and a grateful mother, all on your side."

"How did I ever get so lucky?" murmured Jenny, tears falling.

Tara turned to her, and her hand caught a few of Jenny's tears. She looked at the drops of water in her palm. "Maybe the tears of a jinx are good luck," she said softly, and smiled.

The End

Author's Note:

I wanted Jen and Tara to be close, but let them slip over the line while writing. That particular subplot was interfering with future events, so I had to change it.

Next: Jinx of the World

Having a year to prepare, Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Monkey Fist are ready for both revenge on Team Possible, and to take over the world at the same time.


End file.
